Something Sweet
by Bravo Tango
Summary: (College AU) A gift is waiting for Nico when she gets home. Is she going to like it? Well... (Futanari / Futa)


**Hello and welcome to another day in my favorite OT3 college life starring Nico, the idol in training; Nozomi; a college student majoring in child care; and Eli, who is majoring in business. As you read in the summary this does contain futanari; you have been warned.  
**

 **Other than that, enjoy.**

"Blah" — Speech

 _'Blah'_ — Thoughts

[ Blah ] —Text

 **Disclaimer: I do not own any characters of Love Live! School Idol Project.**

* * *

Nico sighed as she rolled her shoulders and walked out of the studio. Today has been very hectic with practices and talks with producers. _'At least they gave me a day off.'_ Nico begins her way to home. _'I wonder what's for dinner.'_

. . . . . . . . .

"Happy Birthday!"

"What the hell?!" Nico jerked as two loud pops go off and streamers land on her face. Taking a second to orient herself, Nico sees both of her girlfriends with poppers in their hands. Nozomi and Eli are wearing aprons with food smudges on them.

"Birthday? Wait..." Nico took out her phone and looked at the screen: July 22. Nico smacked her forehead, _'I forgot my own birthday,'_ Taking the streamers off of her face, Nico apologized, "I'm really sorry that I forgot."

"It's alright Nicocchi, we understand."

"Surprise?" Eli tried to salvage the situation.

Nico chuckled at Eli, "Now what did my beautiful girlfriends make for their Number 1 Idol?"

Both of them grabbed Nico's hands and led her to the living room. There was a cake and three plates on the table. The cake looks like it was made by an amateur; the frosting looks uneven and the cake itself doesn't look even. 'Happy Nico-Nii Birthday' was written on the top. "I can feel the love coming from the cake... so who helped you?"

"Oh? Is it so hard to believe that we baked it by ourselves?" Ah, Nozomi is trying to be sly.

"Hmm, maybe it's because baking is very precise and I know the both of you are anything but precise. Besides, I do most of the cooking around here."

Eli fessed up, "Honoka helped us with the cake."

"Aww, I wanted Nicocchi to find out by herself."

"And it would take too long."

Nico cut back in, "Alright, let's eat the cake." Eli proceeded to cut three slices and placed them on the plates. They all sat down and grabbed a fork.

"Now let's see how this taste."

. . . . . . . . .

Nico panted as she was being pushed to the bedroom by her very horny girlfriends. Nico herself is trying to tear through their clothes so she can bask in their naked glory. But it's difficult when both Eli and Nozomi are taller than her. Nozomi then pushed Eli to the bed and dragged Nico to a chair. Pushing her down, Nozomi leaned down and pressed her lips on Nico's. Nico responded right away and opened her mouth to allow Nozomi's tongue in. As they battle with their tongues, Nozomi was able to tie Nico's hands behind the chair.

Nico pulled from the make-out with a gasp, "Wha... What's going on?"

Nozomi grinned, "What do you mean?"

Nico didn't answer right away and just stared at Eli; she looks lost in some lust cloud with her panting and self-groping. "'Cause Eli look like she's going into heat."

Nozomi strips off her clothes as she confessed, "Oh, I just put something extra _sweet_ in the cake."

Nico vaguely remembers that Nozomi didn't eat much of the cake slice. "F-Fuck." She pants as her hard shaft strains against her pants.

Nozomi doesn't miss the bulge and her eyes light up, "Your little friend looks uncomfortable." Nozomi gets on her knees to unbutton and pull down the zipper. "Let's give him some space." She grabs both the pants and boxers to yank it off.

Nico's eight inch cock sprang forth and smacked Nozomi on the face.

"Oh." Nozomi wrapped her hand around the base. "Feisty aren't you?" She slowly stroked Nico's penis. "God, no matter how many times I see it, it always looks huge on your small body."

Nico tries to bite a remark, "Mnh."

Nozomi swiped her tongue from the base to the tip.

"Fuuuuuck."

But Nozomi stops to get up and saunters over to the now-naked Eli. Nico groaned at the lost feeling of bliss. "Sorry Nicocchi, but I have to take care of Elichi so sit back and enjoy." Nozomi captures Eli's lips with her own and lets her hands roam over Eli's athletic body. Eli moans loudly into the purple-head's mouth as she was softly dominated. Nozomi slowly released Eli's lips with a thin line of saliva connecting them. Nozomi then pepper kisses down Eli's body and reached to her core. As she was going down on Eli, Nozomi made sure to shake her plump ass in front of Nico.

Nico whimpers at the glorious sight before her; her cock wants to feel the tight walls. Nico starts to struggle on her make-shift restraints. It seems luck was on her side; the restraints came loose. Because Nozomi had to eat some of the cake to avoid suspicion, she did a rush job on the restraint. Now free, Nico slowly got up and stalked toward her target; she can see Nozomi's entrance glistening as her juices trail down her thigh.

Fully behind Nozomi, Nico grasped both ass cheeks to hold her steady. Surprised, Nozomi tries to turn around but it was too late. Nico plunged all eight inches into Nozomi's wet walls effortlessly. The force pushed Nozomi's face back into Eli's lower lips and she squealed. Eli moaned loudly as the vibration shook her to the very core.

Nico moaned, "Oh fuck you're so tight." Locking her eyes with Eli's, she ordered, "Hold her; I want to punish Nozi for doing this on my birthday." Eli nodded and wrapped her legs around Nozomi's head. Nico pulls back with only the tip inside. With her hands sinking into the plump ass, Nico begins the punishment.

Nozomi moans continuously as she is being pounded from behind. Eli throws her head back as the delightful noise pleasure her core. A cacophony of grunts and moans echo through the room. After ten minutes of fucking, Nozomi's moans start to rise in pitch. Nico can feel Nozomi getting tighter. _'Oh fuck she gonna-'_

Nozomi screamed into Eli as her climax shudders through her body. After several moment of shaking, Nozomi falls limp. Eli and Nico both moaned at the great feeling but didn't cum. Nico pulled out of Nozomi, _'Huh, I would have came by then but I'm still hard.'_ She didn't have time think as Eli grabbed her and threw her to the bed.

Nico yelped in protest but was silenced when Eli straddled her and kissed Nico. They both desperately swirled their tongues as Eli grinds on Nico. She can feel Eli's clit slide up and down her stomach. They both separate from their frenzy lip-lock and gasp for air. Eli grabs Nico's shaft and placed it in her core. Secure in place, Eli lets gravity do the work and sinks down. They both moaned as Eli's walls engulfed Nico's turgid member. Eli's copious juices trails down and coats Nico's lower lips. Nico placed her hands on Eli's waist to keep her steady.

Eli looks down and begs, "Fuck me Nico."

Nico just growls and thrust upwards, making Eli bounce up and down on Nico's length. After several minutes of Nico ravaging Eli, she panted, "Nico I'm close." Because of Nozomi's ministrations and screams, Eli was already close to her orgasm.

"Wait, I'm also clo—"

Eli slams her hips down as her walls tightened. Eli shudders as blissful electricity courses all over her body.

"Nooo, I'm so close."

"Let us help with that." Both of them turn to see Nozomi crawling up to them. She leans in toward Eli's ear to whisper something. Eli's eyes light up as she got off Nico's penis. Nico was going to ask but moaned when Eli and Nozomi scissor each other with Nico's cock in the middle. They then proceeded to grind into each other.

"Yes, Yes. I'm so close." Nico can feel their folds rubbing up and down her length. She moans as their clits slightly pressed into her shaft. The pleasure that had been building up exploded.

"FUCK I'M CUMMING!" Nico thrust her hips up as spurts of cum flew up and landed on their crotches. With Nico's cock pulsing, it sets off mini-orgasms in Eli and Nozomi. After that thrilling experience, they all laid back as they panted for air.

Nozomi pushed herself up and smirked down at Nico, "Did you like your present Nicocchi?" But she was surprised when Nico flipped her over and straddled her with her erect cock resting in-between Nozomi's tits. She was even more surprised when Eli held down her wrists over her head.

"I don't know about the gift, but I have all night to try it out."

Nozomi's bravado cracked; her plan deliciously backfired.

. . . . . . . . .

"Hurry up Nicocchi or we'll be late to the fireworks."

"Yeah, yeah, let me lock the door." Nico was busy locking the door while Eli and Nozomi were in the car waiting for her. With the door now locked, Nico turns and adjusts her new black scarf around her neck. There were initials on the ends of the scarf; on one end there was a blue ' _E_ ' with a yellow background while the other end has a teal ' _N_ ' outlined in purple. The scarf was a great gift since Eli and Nozomi spent their time to knit it. It's also great because it covers the hickeys on Nico's neck.

* * *

 **.**

 **And fin.**

 **Happy Birthday you little imp. Now this piece took longer than expected since I took too many breaks or just did other shit. But I was able to kick my ass and finished this.**

 **Anyway, see you on the next story.  
**

 **Thanks for reading**

 **Constructive criticisms are appreciated**

 **Bravo Tango out.**


End file.
